Unwanted Sympathy
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: A small drabble written in honor of my girlfriend's birthday. She knows who she is. *blows kiss* A story in which Draco doesn't want to have any sort of sympathy for Harry Malfoy-Potter.


_**Hey, lovelies! I took a quick break from my lack of writing to give you all this little Drarry drabble. This was written in honor of my wonderful girlfriend's birthday today, though her timezone says it's already tomorrow, so it's a tad late. Love, I really hope you enjoyed your day, and I hope you like this too. Sorry it's so short and late. Like me. *snorts* Okay, enough of me and the lovely goddess that graces me with her adorable presence from afar. Love you, sweetheart. As for the rest of you, REVIEW!**_

Harry tripped on his way up the stairs of his and Draco's house in his haste to get to the master bedroom.

"Draco! _Draco!_ " he shouted as he slammed the door open.

The sound of hurried footsteps coming towards him was all he heard before the bathroom door was also slammed open, startling him, and Draco's panicked face came into view.

"Harry? Are you okay?!"

"Huh?" Harry blanked out a moment. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I have good news!"

The ravenette held out a piece of parchment with the St. Mungo's official seal on it. Draco took it curiously, opening it and staring right at the slanted words written with a magical dictation quill.

 _Pregnancy spell: Positive_

 _Fetal Development: 8 weeks_

Draco fainted. Harry didn't bother catching him, too busy rescuing the fragile parchment.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of vomiting coming from the en suite bathroom a week later. He padded sleepily inside, rubbing the crust from his lashes.

Draco was bent completely over the toilet, back trembling each time he heaved. Harry frowned and rubbed his husband's back, gently holding his long blonde hair back from his sweat-soaked face.

"Are you okay now, love?" he asked the nauseous blonde a few minutes later, having left quickly in order to get a wet washcloth. Draco shook his head weakly, carefully raising his arms to twist his hair into a messy bun.

Harry kneeled next to his spouse and cleaned his face. The Malfoy blonde dropped his head onto the rim of the bowl, not caring about how he looked when his stomach was making him so miserable.

"I hear it can happen sometimes in pregnancies. It's called sympathetic pregnancy, I think," Harry commented several hours later while watching Draco empty his stomach of lunch into the kitchen sink.

Draco groaned. "You mean I'll experience _more_ of this?!"

* * *

"You're sure Draco isn't the one up the duff?" Ron joked three months into the pregnancy. He'd just seen the blonde turn an interesting shade of green and rush out of the living room where everyone was celebrating the early news of Harry's pregnancy. Harry nodded his head that he was sure, but soon sent the direction Draco had gone a worried look. He kind of wanted to check on Draco, but he'd been so self-conscious when he got sick that he usually kicked Harry out as soon as he saw him.

* * *

"Draco, I regularly use the bathroom, too! You can't stay in there forever!" Harry shouted in frustration through the locked door.

"Yes, I can! And I just might!" came the answer.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the door. "Draco, please. I'm the pregnant one."

A pause. "You don't suffer like I do!"

"Right now I am, because you don't let me use the bloody toilet when my bladder feels like it's about to explode!"

"Oh." The door unlocked and opened. "Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly.

* * *

Waving his wand over the new crib, Draco started casting protection, baby-proofing, and one-way silencing charms on it. Harry watched from a nearby rocking chair, smoothing a hand over his gently swollen belly.

* * *

"I hate you," Draco muttered late one night.

"And why is that?" Harry mumbled sleepily back.

"I get all your worst symptoms, and I don't even get a baby out of it."

"...You can carry the next one if you like."

"No, thank you!"

* * *

James Sirius Malfoy-Potter was blonde, messy-haired, and had the striking green eyes of his mother. Draco cooed over the newborn, gently swaying with the tiny bundle in his arms. Harry had fallen asleep after giving birth and naming their son, so Draco had a few minutes of alone time with his heir.

"Maybe your mother won't be so happy with me wanting to carry a baby sibling for you later if he feels the symptoms in reverse to how it was with you, huh, James?"

Baby James gurgled in his sleep.


End file.
